


薄荷糖系男子

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	薄荷糖系男子

酒吧

 

“哟，MJ！今天也来了？”  
“昨天床伴的床技太差，没尽兴。”被称作MJ的男人仰头咽下酒保递来的利口酒，有些不快地拿手指无规则敲打桌面。  
“年轻真好啊，精力这么旺盛。”  
“你可没比我大几岁吧？我说，有什么新客人吗？想换口味了。”  
“喏，那个坐吧台上的白领，”酒保低头擦着高脚杯，抬眼看向角落，“今天刚来的，应该挺对你胃口。”  
松本的目光随着酒保的方向看去，一位身着西服社会精英坐在吧台的角落里独自喝酒，公文包还放在邻座上，看来是刚下班。酒吧里的灯光有些昏暗，只大致照了他的轮廓，厚重的刘海盖住了饱满的额头，垂下的睫毛扫下一片阴影，丰腴的双唇直教人想咬一口。  
“还不错。”松本挑眉，“ね、再给我杯淡朗姆，开始狩猎了。”

 

“可以坐在你旁边吗？”玻璃杯碰撞吧台的清脆声引起樱井的注意，当他转头看向声源时看到一位青年不等回应径直坐在了自己身边，用着玩味的神色看着自己。  
“请吧。”樱井伸手作出请的手势，随后将杯中的液体一饮而尽，向着酒保高举酒杯，“再来一杯。”  
“はい。”酒保在吧台后慢慢走过来，给樱井递上新杯子，拿走空杯的时还特意瞟了青年一眼。  
“有事吗？”樱井朝着青年开口。  
“就是想问问，先生今晚有空陪我吗？”青年大概知道自己有多撩人，不需要刻意地撩拨，光是眨着水灵的桃花眼就让人心动，青年不安分的手不知何时悄悄摸上自己的大腿，指尖有意无意地在大腿内侧打着圈，慢慢地，向私密处靠近。  
樱井低着头笑了出来，从口袋里掏出一盒薄荷糖，自己含了一粒，又将小铁盒伸到青年面前：“要来一粒吗？”  
青年低头看了眼铁盒，嘴角微微上扬，摸上樱井拿着铁盒的手，身体前倾含住对方的双唇，灵巧的舌头滑进口腔，和樱井的舌头纠缠了好一会才依依不舍的退出来，顺便卷走了那一片已余下不多的薄荷糖。  
“做吗？”

 

 

酒店

 

淋浴哗哗的水声盖住房内其他微弱的声音。松本侧躺在床上，手腕和脚腕都被捆住，眼睛也被蒙上，衣服被扒地精光，取而代之的是一套黑色比基尼。松本生得白净，每一寸皮肤都泛着粉，穿上黑色的比基尼后更显得白嫩。松本胸前的两粒红豆被薄薄的布料紧紧裹住显得异常挺立，身下的系带丁字裤更显恶趣味。布料颇少的裤子根本包不住松本的肉柱，龟头被内裤边轻轻勒着，柱身被仅有的布料包裹出轮廓压在自己的小腹上，柱身底端的睾丸垂在内裤两侧分不到丝毫。身前的布料已经少的可怜，更别提身后只有臀瓣间只有一条布带，每当松本夹紧臀瓣时都能感觉到布带正在摩擦穴口。松本艰难地扭动身子抚慰瘙痒的后穴，而淋浴声却始终没停。

 

性欲旺盛的肉食系男子会为了在夜晚随时保持清新口气而携带薄荷糖。

 

这句话松本曾在某本杂志上见过。  
“哪有这么多说法。”松本噗嗤一声不屑地合上杂志。  
没想到日后居然遇上了一枚活生生的例子。

 

淋浴声骤停，紧接着浴室门被打开，柔软的地毯吞下脚步声。尽管松本被蒙上双眼还是能感受到樱井正慢慢向自己靠近。床榻蓦地下陷，温热的鼻息喷在松本裸露的后背引得他一阵颤栗。  
“抱歉，让你等了那么久。”樱井的嗓音在耳边响起，手指划过大腿向蜜穴探去，轻柔地扩张窄小的甬道。  
“唔嗯…现在开始也不迟…”松本弓着身体迎合樱井。  
樱井野兽似地在松本白皙的后劲啃咬一番，身下的手指在体内不停地翻搅，松本舒服地眉毛都皱在一起。  
杂志说的不错。  
正当松本哼哼唧唧呻吟出声时，樱井却拔出手指突然开口：“我先去吹头发。”  
“什么？”未等松本反应过来，他就感觉到胶质物体已抵住后穴。  
“我一会就来。”樱井将自慰棒慢慢推进小穴。  
王八蛋。松本在心中咒骂，嘴上诚实地因为震动的自慰棒呻吟：“唔…唔嗯…”  
尽管身下酥酥麻麻的感觉根本满足不了松本，但他的大脑此刻一片空白忘情地享受自慰棒的侵犯，吹风机运转的嗡嗡声不停地传入耳中使得渴望性爱的松本更加烦躁，膝盖并在一起细细磨蹭：“快、快点过来…樱井…”  
像是真的听到了松本的诉求，吹风机停止了工作。不一会床榻再一次下陷。樱井牵引着松本跪趴在自己的两腿间，敞开浴衣，命令松本为他口交。  
“舔硬了再给你。”  
松本被束缚住的双手一路摸索，摸上樱井的肉棒是先是为他的尺寸吃了一惊，紧接着捧起这根肉柱凑上去舔弄起来。  
“唔嗯...樱井さん...唔...好大...”松本嘴里吞吐着含糊不清地说着话。  
樱井将手指伸进松本的发间长长地吐着气。阴茎被炽热的口腔包裹，睾丸被松本的双手熟练的套弄，舌尖不轻不重地撵过马眼激地樱井背后仿佛有电流划过般起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
真是捡到了个宝贝。樱井想。  
樱井挺起背弯着腰前倾把自慰棒推进更深处。  
“唔——”身体后方被自慰棒侵犯得更深，前方的小嘴被阴茎突然地顶弄，松本尽管闭着眼，眼角还是沁出了泪，被压在被子上摩擦的下体也喷射出了精液。  
樱井意识到松本射了，拔出在他嘴里的肉棒，轻轻甩打松本的脸颊，挪动到松本身后，解开捆住脚踝的皮绳，抽出自慰棒，一手轻抚松本抽搐的后背，一手扣着他的腰对着收缩的小穴将自己的肉棒全部挺进。  
“啊啊——”松本扬起了头，甬道内的肠肉争先恐后包裹樱井。樱井不急着动，俯身贴近松本的后背，在他耳边轻轻询问：“想要我动吗？”  
“嗯啊...想...快动、快...”松本身子还在高潮的余韵中，连声音都是颤抖的。  
“我想听的不是这个。”  
“樱井さん...翔さん...翔くん~”松本甜甜的奶音响起，向着身后的人撒起娇，“我的屁股好痒，你快动一动，好吗？”松本勾起脚趾，指甲磨着樱井的小腿肚。  
樱井隔着布料搓揉松本胸前的乳头，轻轻柔柔地抽插起来：“还不够哦。”  
“唔...翔くん~”松本撅了撅屁股，“我的小穴好痒，好想让翔くん动一动、想被翔くん操到合不拢腿、想被翔くん的精液灌满...翔くん~”  
“满足你哦、所有的要求。”  
这招果然有用。松本暗自在心里偷笑，不过很快他就被樱井顶弄到不能再思考。  
“啊、啊啊啊...好、好快...”松本的脸侧在床上，浪叫地合不上嘴，来不及吞咽的口水渗入柔软被子中。  
“这不就是你想要的吗？不喜欢吗？嗯？”  
“啊——喜欢、最喜欢...最喜欢被这样了...嗯啊、啊啊啊、”  
“这就好。给诚实的孩子一点奖励哦。”  
樱井继续解开束缚松本双手的皮绳，牵引着将松本翻个面，继续挺腰。  
松本享受着樱井在自己体内的快速进出，湿漉漉的小穴将屁股沟间的布带也打湿了。松本双腿夹紧樱井的腰，双手圈住樱井的脖子，头向后扬起嘴边泄出甜腻的呻吟。  
樱井凑近松本的耳朵，伸出舌头描绘耳廓的形状：“ね、想接吻吗？”  
“想...。还想看着你的脸吻你...”  
樱井停下下体的冲刺，摘下松本的眼罩，眼角是被情欲染红。未适应光线的松本眯着眼在樱井眼里更是诱人，樱井低头吻上松本的眼睛、湿润的睫毛、翘挺的鼻尖...樱井停下了，松本不解地睁开眼，带着像孩子一眼纯真的眼神望着樱井：“怎么了？”  
樱井盯着一张一合的红唇，毫不犹豫地吻了上去，用力吮着唇上的小痣。  
“唔嗯...”松本忘情地回吻着他，插入发间的手指将樱井的短发揉乱，匀称的小腿肚蹭着樱井结实的后背。樱井见状，继续开始身下的运动。  
“嗯啊、好棒...好舒...”未说完的夸奖被樱井全部吞下。  
快速的抽插渐渐放缓，但每一次挺腰都能顶到松本的敏感点。意识到樱井快要射精，松本夹紧双腿收紧穴口：“射进来也没有关系哦。”  
“妖精。”  
如松本所愿，樱井将自己如数交代在松本的蜜穴里。精液浇灌在敏感点上，松本颤着身子也跟着射出。高潮中的松本绷直了后背，穴口痉挛地紧缩夹得樱井爽得发出长长的喟叹声。

 

高潮过后，樱井搂着气喘吁吁的松本。

“再来一次？”

“嗯。”


End file.
